


Size Matters: Supernatural Edition

by Workshop1873



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Totally Spies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Modification, Body Worship, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gross, Homoeroticism, Homoromantic, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudism, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Size Queen Sam Winchester, Smut, Socks, Spa Treatments, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Workshop1873/pseuds/Workshop1873
Summary: a series of short stories featuring Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester in situations involving giants and tinies. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO SMUT AND RAUNCH!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 17





	1. Attack of the 50ft Jensen Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe featuring Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles as giants. Based the Totally Spies episode, Attack of the 50ft Mandy. 
> 
> Jared, Stephen Amell, and Misha Collins are teenage spies for WOOHP (World Organization Of Human Protection). Jensen is 6'1 with size 11US feet while Jared is 6'4 with size 12 feet. I've re-imagined Ant-Man (Scott Lang) as a villain.

**Beverly Hills Groove Mall**

Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki have always been rivals but the rivalry had once literally reached new heights and was almost deadly. It happened when Jared dragged his best friends, Stephen Amell and Misha Collins, to the mall so that they could wait in line with him while he signed up for the gay pageant which was sponsored by gay friendly apparel maker, Andrew Christian. Jared was so distracted by the thought of his victory that he didn't notice Jensen was behind him.

"Don't bother entering the pageant all, Jared. It'll save you the humiliation," said Jensen.

"Oh hi Jensen. I thought I smelled something funny," said Jared.

Jensen scoffed at that remark. "I dont know why you're even wasting your time, Jared, when it's obvious that I'm going to win," said Jensen as he stares up at the 6'4 Jared from his 6'1 vantage point.

"Tell you what Jensen. If I win, I'll be nice by letting you hold my flowers while I put on my crown," Jared said excitedly in Jensen's face.

"You wish! Get ready to eat my pageant because I've got an edge over everyone else!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, my edge will edge out your edge anytime!"

"We'll see about that. Now if you'll excuse, victory is calling me." Jensen pushes the other men out of the way and signs his name.

"So what's this edge you were talking about, Jared?" asks Stephen.

"Please tell me it's better than your trash talking or whatever you have planned for the talent portion," said an exasperated Misha.

"It's this new expensive spa treatment called the beautimizer machine. It's a special full-body makeover that promises to make my hair, smiles, eyes, and even my attitudes bigger," said Jared.

Unbeknownst to them, a doll sized figure, Scott Lang, was spying on them from inside a trash can. Scott Lang was a former WOOHP scientist who was wanted to increase strength while reducing physical size. During a freak accident, he was shrunk, but gained incredible strength. His plan to shrink major cities was foiled by Jared, Misha, and Stephen, and he was jailed. Now that he escaped, he wants revenge against the trio.

* * *

**Jensen's POV**

As I walked away, I thought about how this world isn't big enough to handle 2 soccer or football legends and that being a 6'2 tall soccer player with size 13 isn't enough for me. Jared Tristan Padalecki is already shorter than me, but I want to be bigger, much much bigger. I like imagining myself growing into a massive giant, towering above jared Padalecki. When I was younger, I liked to keep a little cop figurine in my sneaker, feeling him press against my sole while his head slid between my toes with each step. I love thinking about the littles down at my massive feet when I'm walking though the city. I would casually walk down the streets between the buildings. For me, it was just a walk. But for those puny runts, it was something to fear. They would be running around like ants, trying to avoid my feet. Of course, at my immense size, my feet would be too big and my legs so long, that the bugs wouldn't be able to estimate where my feet would land next. Each footfall would land with a thud, causing the ground to shake. Littles and cars would be crushed underfoot, not even standing a chance. And many more would disappear underneath those powerful sweaty soles. Little guys being bugs around my feet or exploring my body. Or maybe getting big enough to stomp through a city, having a deep laugh at the tanks right and playing water polo with an aircraft carrier. Some streets would be too narrow for my feet or even my big toe while others would be wide enough for me to straddle. My cum would make great dairy for them and I could produce more milk in a few minutes than all of the cows in Los Angeles County make in a day. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

**Beverly Hills Men's Spa the next day**

Jared had finished getting pampered in preparation for the treatment in the city's gay friendly Korean spa. The pampering includes waxing, a manicure, a pedicure, and a full body massage. Just as Jared was about to punching in the settings on the machine, he hears Jensen's voice and peeks out of his room.

"It better do what it's advertised to do because bigger is always better when it comes to winning pageants," he says to the 29 year old 4'9 male Korean spa employee who was honored to personally pamper one of the Malibu Colleges's heartthrobs. Jared quickly hides in Jensen's machine after turning it on.

"Someone is in my machine! This is outrageous! I made reservations like hours ago!" yells a spoiled and infuriated Jensen.

The scared Korean was a huge fan of Jensen and didn't want to anger him. "I'm so sorry, sir. Why don't you take the other spot?" He points to the machine on the other side. "It's empty."

Jared peeks from his machine. Jensen's excellent gaydar went off. He could see how nervous, vulnerable, short, handsome, and cute the Korean dude was. He immediately softens his expression, puts his big hands on the Korean's shoulders, and closes the personal space between them. The Korean notices this and blushes. He also tries to hide his erection by putting his hands in his pockets but Jensen already notices it. He smiles and gently forces the Korean to take his hand out of his pockets.

"No need to be ashamed and please forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten my own fan, especially such a handsome man," said Jensen in a sexy and soft tone before taking out a $20 bill. "Here. Keep it as a token of my appreciation." Jared rolls eyes and quietly scoffs. Jensen puts the money in the Korean's pocket, slowly caresses his erection, and slowly gives him a passionate kiss while he effortlessly lifts him off the ground. Jared quietly gags. Jensen says something in Korean to him before going into his machine, winking and closing the the door.

With the red faced and smiling Korean gone, Jensen puts his bag, which has a stylized R, next to the occupied machine and went inside the unreserved machine. Jared didn't want to be in the same room as Jensen so he waited a few more minutes until he could leave. During that time, Scott enters the room.

"Which one is Jared in?" he asked himself before seeing Jensen's bag next to a machine. Thinking that Jared was in the other machine, Scott inserts a special computer chip into the wrong machine. "Revenge is sweet, Padalecki. I may be small, but let's see how you like being even taller than before!"

Once Scott left, Jared moves to another room across the hall where, luckily for him, the machines weren't reserved. Meanwhile, Jensen's machine begins to spark. Jensen begins to feel funny all over but ignores it. He also begins to feel aroused all of the sudden so he starts to masturbate. Unbeknownst to him, the console on the outside shows his entire body becomes taller and more toned but more was yet to come...

* * *

**Beverly Hills gym in the afternoon**

The next day, Jared was showing off the results of his full body makeover to his best friends before a volleyball game.

"Wow Jared. We'll have to wear sunglasses in order to admire your new look because you're like literally glowing. You're definitely gonna win," said Stephen. Jared was about to tell him about Jensen before being interrupted by other people. The trio walks over to see that Jensen was being praised for having even better results than Jared.

"Move over, boys. Your next new Mr. Beverly Hills just entered the building," said Jensen pompously while he he shows off his results and basks in the praise. He waves to his admirers and walks slowly to the volleyball hammock like he's the British queen.

"Jensen showed up at the spa for the same treatment. Can you believe it?" complained Jared with his fists clenched as Jensen takes a volleyball from the hammock.

"What I can't believe is how much taller Jensen is," said Stephen.

"Since when did Jensen become a male equivalent of an amazon?" asked Misha.

Jensen WAS 6'1 with size 11US feet but when he finished his treatment yesterday, he had become 6'3 with size 13US feet. At first, he seems oblivious to his genetic enhancements. He initially denies what's happening, insisting to the same Korean guy that he always has been this tall. Jensen took no notice to the fact that he had grown to 6'11 with size 18US feet on the way to the gym but he does notice that his big left toe is poking out of his shoe when he tries to scratch his well endowed crotch. Before the second growth spurt, Jensen had to take and wear his dad's size 16 sneakers. His 6'8 dad had bought them for himself and left them behind when he left for a business trip in Russia.

"Uggh. I'm telling Dad to take his defective shoes back to the store when he comes home," complains Jensen who then turns his attention to Jared. "Well? Don't just stand there! Are we gonna play or are you too chicken that I'll you at volleyball too, Jared?

During the volleyball game, Jensen completely defeats the entire opposing team like a machine without much help from his teammates.

"This was just a warm up for the pageant. See you wannabees tomorrow,'' Jensen gloated. Jared, Stephen, and Misha decide to go back home to shower in order to avoid Jensen.

* * *

**the lockers**

Meanwhile, Jensen is changing fast. His physical size, strength, and arrogant attitude are growing at an alarming rate. He was forced to walk around barefoot when his dad's shoes and socks completely rip after his feet grows again, this time to a size 22. He's now 7'7 tall. When his locker wouldn't open, he effortlessly pulls his locker door off its hinges, crumples it, and throws it in the trash. During his shower, Jensen fingers himself and uses his dirty sweaty smelly socks, jockstrap, and ripped shoes to help him jerk off. His moaning of "oh, fuck" echoed throughout the locker room as unusually thick seed clogs the shower drain. He then tries to make it less thick by relieving half of the contents of his bladder after drinking a gallon of water. He then pisses the rest at a urinal but it overflows. As he tries to dry himself, he nonchalantly released a huge noxious fart and called the others weaklings and crybabies when they complained. His loud laughter echoed before he crashes his head through the top of the 6'8 door frame without injury. Jensen leaves the gym to buy a new tracksuit and shoes for a night out.

* * *

**late at night**

Although Jensen was gay, he decided to go watch _Attack of the 50ft Mandy_ and _Attack of the 50ft Veronica_ as a way to relax although he had to deal with a customer complainer that Jensen should sit down even though he was. Jensen had left the theater and walked a block before a guy bumped into Jensen's chest.

"Watch where you're going, runt," said Jensen with an attitude.

The man got up and was about to put up a fight until he saw that the man was his idol and one of the local heartthrobs, Jensen Ackles.

"Jensen Ackles? Is that you?" asks the Korean man. "You look much taller in real life than you do in the magazine."

Jensen just just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not that tall. Only 6'2. Besides, you're just a manlet."

"I'm 6'5."

"Liar," said Jensen as he towers above Choi and tries to compare shoe size. He also stretches up to grab a thick branch and snap it in half which shuts the Korean manlet up but Choi was still fuming. "Well anyway, it was nice talking to you but I've get home. Pageant is in 2 days. Bye."

"Wait! Maybe I could drive you home since I was heading back to my car anyway."

"Sure."

"The name's Choi Rae-Kyung by the way."

Choi holds out his hand for a handshake. Jensen's hand engulfs his hand and gives a tight handshake. Choi leads Jensen to his sports car and opens to door for him like a limo driver because he's eager to please his idol. Jensen barely fits in even though there's lots of headroom and the seat is pushed all the way back. The car leans slightly towards Jensen's side as Jensen squeezes in.

As Choi is driving, Jensen asks him, "Can I let my dogs breathe?"

"No," answered Choi.

"Too late," said Jensen who puts his bare feet on the dashboard which makes Choi gag and roll down a window.

When they arrive in front of Jensen's garage, Choi opens the car door but Jensen doesn't get out. Instead, he staring at Choi's erection. Choi tries to hide it but Jensen grabs Choi's wrists. Choi tries to resist but Jensen is too strong. Choi couldn't resist the urge anymore. He tries to move kiss Jensen but Jensen puts a finger on Choi's lips, asking him, "What's the magic word?

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"May I please worship you like the god you are?"

When Choi and Jensen strip down naked, Choi was shocked by how hung Jensen was but Choi was desperate. Jensen carefully and inserted his 'little friend' deep inside Choi and joked that Choi must be a virgin because of how tight he was. Choi was crying but he didn't care because Jensen was like 12 inches inside of him. Jensen's thrusts got stronger until Choi felt a huge creamy and warm load enter inside of him. But Choi wanted more so Jensen deepthroated him and cummed again. The load was bigger this time and some got on Choi's face when he couldn't swallow it.

"You taste wonderful," commented Choi before Jensen grew up to 8'3. Jensen's head pops through the metal roof and all 4 tires pop.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" whined Jensen. "What are you staring at, Choi? Stop staring! I'm the same as always."

"B-B-But you're not, Jensen. Can't you see that you've changed? You're different now."

"I'm not different. You're different because you're puny and weak!"

Choi knew that Jensen had a legendary temper so he gets on his knees and begs to Jensen. "Jensen. You're my idol. Please don't hurt me. i didn't mean to upset you."

Jensen's anger evaporates instantly. "Choi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. I just want to win the pageant. That's all."

"It's ok, Jensen. I'll support you and I know you'll win."

Jensen thanks Choi by giving a suffocating hug before releasing him. Choi was still worried about Jensen's size but decides not to pursue it any further. Jensen and Choi go into the house to clean themselves up. Jensen enters first by turning sideways and ducking through the top of the doorway. He barely fits through and calls for a flatbed pickup truck.

With Choi gone, Jensen goes to sleep with his feet hanging off the end of his king size bed but worst was yet to come...

* * *

**The mall the next day in the afternoon**

Jared, Misha, and Stephen decide to hang out at the mall to help figure out what Jared's talent should be. They were also instructed by their boss, Jerry Lewis, to investigate a few Suddenly, a well tanned 12ft tall giant wreaks havoc in the mall and crushes the trio's favorite juice joint. Police have arrived and try to shoot at the giant whom the trio quickly recognize as Jensen Ackles. The trio quickly hides as an enraged Jensen grows up to 15 ft tall before swatting the cops and throwing a police car. Misha peeks out of the hiding spot and sees Jensen kidnap a man whom he recognizes as one of the people in line to sign up for the pageant earlier in the week. Jensen doesn't see the trio and smashes his head through a mall walkway as he walks away with the victim being carried under his left arm.

"How can Jensen be a 15ft tall monster?" asks Jared. "He's only 6'3 in 2 inch boots!"

"Didn't it seem strange how tall and strong Jensen was today?" Misha.

"I guess...Maybe it has something to do with that spa treatment she had," said Jared.

"And I bet that Jensen is probably doing this in order to win the pageant," said Stephen.

"We'll have to go back to the spa to investigate," said Misha.

* * *

**Korean spa**

"I was so pleased with my treatment that I had to get my best friends to experience it for themselves," said Jared to the male employee.

"I'm pleased to hear that. If you need anything else, let me know," said the employee who leaves the guys to themselves.

"This was Jensen's machine. Stupid copycat," said Jared as Misha takes out a circuit board with an unusual looking chip. He calls Jerry to scan it, which makes Jerry holographic head to grow bigger.

"Woah, fathead," said Jared.

"Thanks, Jared," said Jerry sarcastically. "This chip you found is a maximizer which can make anything bigger, including my hologram."

"OK, so the chip made Jensen bigger, but why did it make him meaner?" asked Jared.

"Well, Jensen isn't the nicest person in the world. Maybe it enlarged her bad attitude as well," answered Jerry.

"But who would want a gigantic Jensen?" asked Stephen.

"That doesn't matter right. We those contestants," said Misha.

As the trio left, Scott was in the air vent and heard the entire conversation. "I got the wrong machine? Guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way with my Alpha X-10 Maximizer.

* * *

**Downtown**

After Jensen deposits his first kidnapping victim in his secure dollhouse mansion, Jensen's frame and ego are about to get even bigger than ever before. The 15ft tall giant heads for the city pool where people have already evacuated. He makes a cannonball that empties the pool in a nearby abandoned pool party.

"They need to put more water here," he complains before experiencing another explosion of growth which makes him 50ft tall. He then gets up and goes for a long walk through downtown where he walks over to a glass office building. He looked like he was wearing short shorts. All he had left on was the top half of a T-shirt and a pair of Aussiebum underwear with a pocket in front. The giant hunk treats the empty office building like a mirror, staring at his gorgeous self and doing poses. When he quickly becomes bored, he plants a kiss on the glass before he shoves his meat into the building and begins to bang it before he blasted it into bits with his man juice. Jensen's spa treatment has turned him into a heavy cummer who can shoot long thick ropes of hot warm spunk far distances. The treatment also gives his gigantic balls the ability to quickly refill themselves. His man juice is now thicker, creamier, tastier, and heavier than before. Some of it clogs the storm drains. Jensen was shocked by all of this and could feel it sloshing around in his nuts as he struts his stuff as if he was in a fashion show. The people down below took pictures of his tight buns. He then takes off his shredded clothes

He then picks up a beer truck and drinks it dry before eating the truck like a candy bar. After sneezing and covering a building with his green slimy boogers, Jensen suddenly he felt the need to relieve himself. In an effort to assert dominance and fear over the population, he walks over to the entrance that goes down to a subway station and unleashes a torrent of golden hot piss that he claimed was rich in vitamins and minerals. The subway station is flooded and some of the pee overflowed and flooded the streets.

"HEHE. THAT SHOULD MAKE FOR GREAT BEER,'' Jensen sneered as he relieved himself before the world at his feet was subjected to a noxious minute long fart.

"HAHAHA! THE WHOLE WORLD IS MY OWN PERSONAL PLAYGROUND AND CUM DUMPSTER," laughed Jensen.

A news helicopter captures the moment when he puts each leg on both sides of the elevated highway, recreating the famous 1958 _Attack of the 50 ft. Woman_ movie poster. He blows a kiss at the helicopter. Along the way, he spots a massive fire in the housing projects and walked towards it, not giving a fuck about the traffic below. Those stuck in traffic managed to get just in time before their cars were crushed as flat as paper beneath his mighty, humongous, and horrendously masculine smelling soles.

"FEE FI FO FUM. OUT OF THE WAY, FUCKING RUNTS. I'M ABOUT TO CUM," he boomed after hocking a huge slimy loogie at 2 firetrucks. "YOUR HOSES ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY HOSE."

He proceeded to fuck one loogie covered firetruck with his throbbing dick. The other firetruck gets shoved deep into his ass and gets crushed by his luscious butt cheeks. He begins to masturbate until he has a violent earth shaking orgasm in which the resulting heavy cumshots were long, huge, and far reaching. When he reached the climax, his jizz blasted through the firetruck and smothered the fire. Another cumshot even crushed a car. He pisses on the remaining fires. The force of the torrent created deep cracks in the ground and floor of the building.

He wades through a nearby river with his dick swinging side to side like a compass needle before he stops at a vertical-lift bridge. The bridge's span was down but Jensen wanted it to go up so he walked towards the bridge and make his beast point rise straight up at the sky. The bridge span falls into the river. Jensen then lets his huge slab of meat fall and smash through the remaining parts of the bridge. After getting out of the water, drying off, and relaxing for a bit, Jensen puts his shredded clothes back on and notices that his beautiful and powerful soles were covered in flattened metal. Some were even stuck between his toes with his toejam. They looked like crushed soda cans to him. He carefully peels off each piece one by one and eats it, savoring each bite.

An ice cream truck then races past him. The driver sees Jensen is catching up. He hits the accelerator but Jensen's strides were too long. He slams his foot in front of the truck, forcing the driver the slam on the brakes. The driver then feels his truck being lifted up. Jensen unintentionally gives the driver a wedgie with his fingers before hanging him from a streetlight. Jensen then shakes the truck to deposit all the ice cream into his wide mouth and licks the insides of the truck to see if any ice cream is still there. Jensen then swallows the truck whole without chewing before seeing 2 more pageant contestants run away. He quickly scoops them up and brings them close to his eyes so he can briefly study them as up close as possible. Jensen licks them before enclosing his fist but the victims were screaming for help and kicking.

"Don't struggle," an annoyed Jensen commanded. "It makes my grip tighter."

Jensen tries to squeeze the air out of them. He quickly loosens his death grip when they beg for mercy.

"Was that so hard?" Jensen asked in a condescending tone. "I think that deserves an award: making sure my 'friend' doesn't feel lonely."

Jensen drop them into the pocket in front of his underwear. The victims were overwhelmed by the musk and fall unconscious as the monster becomes aroused. Jensen jumps high into the sky and lands on a foreclosed property, creating a crater and an earthquake upon impact.

* * *

**Jensen's place**

Meanwhile the trio try to save the kidnapped contestants from Jensen's mansion by scaling the side up to the window. They can see 3 victims are tied up with Jensen's thick pubic hairs.

"Well this was easy," said Jared.

"Except that mega Jensen is still on the lose," said Misha as Stephen tried to unlock the window.

Suddenly they feel deep heavy footsteps that get louder and there's an increasingly nasty odor that's in the air. It's a fully nude Jensen Ackles who's now 20 times as tall as his original 6'2. He had thrown away his clothes when he became too big.

"OK. he was bad enough at 15ft tall but this is ridiculous," Jared said frighteningly.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S RIDICULOUS WHEN I WIN THE PAGEANT!" Jensen retorted before snatching the trio and tightening his his grip. "SINCE I'M SUCH A BENEVOLENT GIANT, YOU CAN CLEAN MY TROPHY AND MY BODY, ESPECIALLY MY FEET. IT'S NOT EASY MAINTAINING A BODY LIKE MINE ESPECIALLY WITH THESE GORGEOUS FEET," sneered Jensen as he breathes in his armpits. He brought his rank foot to the trio and made them breathe in the horrendous odor between his toes before tangling them against his rank and humid pubic forest which was covered in dried pieces of his man juice for a few minutes. "OH YEAH. OH FUCK YEAH. YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU?" he moaned as he strokes his schlong before oozing precum and licks it off from his fingers. He then gently removes the trio from his pubes, gives them a tongue bath, drops them into his bedroom, and slams the roof shut.

"We're trapped like dolls in a dollhouse," said Misha when Jensen peeks through the window. Stephen grabs the curtains to cover up Jensen's deep brown eye.

"How we're gonna get out?" said Stephen, pointing out the stench of cum stained socks and jockstraps that littered the floor. Jared decides to insult Jensen so much that he punches a hole in his mansion which successfully worked, allowing the trio and the other contestants to escape. The other contestants quickly ran away.

Scott suddenly shows up in a toy helicopter. "Hello, spies. Remember me?" He aims his maximizer at Jared. "You grow, man!"

Scott fires the gun at Jared who slowly grows up to be 20 times as tall as his original height. He becomes aroused by the sensation of the process and naked. Misha and Stephen are down at the giants' hot, sweaty, stinky, and humongous feet. They're excited and horrified by the sight of their best friend and his rival as hot horse hung giants in their birthday suits.

"YOU COPYCAT! IS THERE A SINGLE ORIGINAL BONE IN YOUR BODY?!" Jensen said angrily.

Jared pokes Jensen in the nose and retorted, "HELLO! IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE TURNED INTO A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

A vain Jensen fires back. "JUST REMEMBER THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME, EVERYONE KNOWS WHO THE MOST HANDSOME SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD IS!

Jared angrily says, "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING THAT TROPHY-"

"IT'S ALREADY MINE," interrupted Jensen angrily. This was the last straw for Jared who throws the first punch. The 2 heartthrobs from Texas were now engaged in a wrestling match with each other, destroying the neighborhood in the process.

"Watch out Jared!" yelled Stephen when Jensen picked up a mansion and dropped it on Jared.

"Yeah. Don't crush our house!" Misha said, much to Stephen's embarrassment.

Jensen grabs Jared by his wrists and whirled him around before letting go. Misha and Stephen chase after the 2 giants but almost fall into the deep giant footprints. Despite the earthquakes and foot odor being distracting, Misha and Stephen chase after Scott who tries to fire his maximizer at them, but keeps missing. Scott flies his helicopter out of the way of an oncoming pair of giant legs. Misha quickly grabs Stephen out of the way just in time before their best friend's giant heel could crush Stephen into a pancake.

The giants try to put their feet against each other's face as well as farted in each other's faces for a few long seconds and forced one another to smell each other's armpits. Jensen has Jared between his legs but Jared escapes before Jensen body-slams Jared. Jensen then puts his stinky feet against Jared's face and pinches Jared's nose with his long sweaty, stinky, and powerful toes before commenting that this was what a real man smells like. At one point, Jensen pushes Jared into a pool which floods the streets and send Stephen and Misha into a tree.

Misha fires some foam at the helicopter causing it to crash. Stephen finally manages to successfully shrink Jensen and Jared back to normal before everyone was escorted by WOOHP agents and had the entire thing wiped from their memories.

"Couldn't you at least make me a 7 footer or at least a several inches taller than Jensen?" complained Jared to Jerry who was putting Scott lang back into his cage.

* * *

**The pageant at the Groove, a day later**

All the contestants were lined up waiting for the winner to be announced. Jensen and Jared were standing next to each other, barefoot and in their underwear like the other contestants.

"Get ready to eat my dust," said Jared to Jensen though a fake smile.

"Same to you, shortstack," replied Jensen.

The winner was Tom Welling which again lead to a fight between Jensen and Jared in the background. Thankfully, the fight was on a much smaller and manageable scales


	2. Sam the giant valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Valentine's gift to Dean is turning into a giant

Dean was at home watching TV. He didn't know what his boyfriend and biological younger brother had in store. It was nearing sunset and Sam still hadn't called. Dean went from relaxed to being a bit nervous. Had Sam forgot? Was he still too busy to do something?

Dean hears a distant sound, but couldn't tell what it was at first. Sounded like some rumbling. Maybe it was construction. He moaned as he turned the TV up louder and continued to watch the movie. But the sound grew even louder now and soon was drowning out the TV. It started to feel like a rhythmic earthquake that sounded almost like footsteps. Car alarms went off and horns were honking. Not only that, but he noticed that as the sound and shaking increased, so did the strength of a familiar smell that made Dean hard.

Dean laughed as he put his size 11US boots on. "Of course Armageddon would happen on Valentine's." He turned off the TV and walked to the door, wondering what was going on and thought that maybe that's why Sam was late. Well, he wasn't exactly late since he never said when he would show up, but Dean was very impatient sometimes.

After stepping outside, a stunned Dean stood on his small porch. He wasn't expecting the sight, nor was anyone else in town as they all froze in awe and fear. There, walking down the street, was Sam the now 500 feet tall giant. He was big enough to crush a car under his foot, but he actually watched where he stepped to avoid the cars, people and other objects. The only damage was done to the road with huge footprints, but oh well. The giant didn't seem to care about that.

Sam was already quite the smoking hot catch to begin with when he was previously 6'4. Lots of people were jealous of Dean who could worship someone with a solid build and long brown hair. And now that Sam was a giant, his perfect body magnified to godly proportions, he was beyond hot. To top it off he was clad in only a pair of red silk boxers, allowing the sun to highlight his lean muscles and handsome face. The sun reflected off his boxers giving him a godly glow. He carried a red valentine's box in his right hand against his body, the contents uncertain but most likely something Dean would love. He looked so good walking down the street, casual as ever, as if he was normal sized, fully clothed, and no one was staring.

Dean stared at the massive feet first, which would normally be a not so small size 12US. The long and powerful toes were well pedicured, but did have some toejam between them. It was only then that he realized how horrible the smelled, making Dean extra hard. Dean loved how they looked to the people and cars and he knew what people said about guys with big feet. But before his eyes reached the crotch area, they were following up the firm legs that were bigger than tree trunks. The light hair on them seemed to shimmer. Up past the sexiest pair of boxers was the sexiest and largest 6 pack abs he had ever seen. His pecs were like muscles so solid they could be made of steel not flesh. When he saw the face, he gasped with excitement and awe at this dream-like situation.

Sam smiled when he noticed his little boyfriend running towards him. It wasn't the reaction he expected at first, but he was glad it wasn't Dean locking himself in his house like a scared little man. Sam had stopped a few feet from Dean's driveway and looked down at his boyfriend. "Hey sexy. Happy Valentine's Day." He knelt down and presented the gift to Dean. Not that the little man could open it at his size, but just to show him that he got something. There was even a giant card on it that read "To Dean, Love Sam". The big guy winked down at his man.

Many who gathered outside to stare already knew Sam and Dean were a gay couple, but didn't care. The two got along with everyone pretty easily and were quite popular. Most girls were too busy checking out Sam's huge body and even a few straight guys seemed to be staring a bit longer than expected.

"Uh, I thought we weren't doing anything special this year," said Dean.

"I told ya I had something planned. Just didn't want to do the usual go to dinner, see a movie, blah blah blah." Even the way he said the 'blah blah blah' was kind of cute and sexy. Dean along with a few girls chuckled and smiled. Sam turned around and looked behind him. He smiled at all the people gathered in the streets. He was starting to feel crowded now and turned back to his boyfriend. "So uh, how about we go somewhere more private? Maybe your back yard, or the park, or the forest, or wherever you want to spend Valentine's."

Dean forgot they were in the middle of Austin, TX. A blushing Sam had nothing to be ashamed of at this size, but Dean felt kind of embarrassed still being normal and being all mushy in front of the crowd. "Yeah, a change of scenery sounds good," he agreed. He thought over where to go in his head. "Park it is!"

Sam smiled and put his hand down for Dean to climb into. It was bigger than a bed to him. The little man was surprised how soft the skin was when he climbed aboard. It was so comfortable and safe feeling being in his giant boyfriend's hand that he laid down and settled into the palm. The huge fingers curled slightly, cupping Dean in, and then Sam stood up.

Sam's long strides allowed him to avoid traffic and cross highways. Many littles shouted and waved at the two going by. Even Dean could hear the 'Ooooos' and 'Awwwwws'. There were even some "I love you Sam!" and "Bring me, Sam!" It made the giant blush which made him even cuter. Dean didn't mind. Knowing that his boyfriend was wanted by practically the whole neighborhood made him a very happy young man.

The park was cleared of people when people heard that Sam was on his way. Sam settled his body down and looked down at his little boyfriend. He brought his other hands towards Dean and rubbed the tiny body with his finger, as if examining him. The huge digits felt good rubbing against the skin and muscle and Dean moaned and giggled. "Wow, you're cute," Sam whispered.

Dean blushed. He still couldn't believe his boyfriend had done this for him. Or even how. He stroked the huge finger softly and even kissed the tip. "So how'd you grow so huge!" He kept stroking the finger and tilted his head to stare at the handsome face and all its amazing features. The light from the sunset lit it up beautifully and Sam truly looked like the titan god he was now.

Sam didn't reply at first. Instead he set the Valentine box down in the sand and then placed Dean on it. "How did I grow? That's my secret, little guy. I won't tell. Now why don't you open your present?" The giant laughed after saying this. He knew that even if the little guy could untie the ribbon there was no way he would be able to lift the top of the box off. But still he waited patiently to see what Dean did.

Dean walked around the slippery plastic and examined the platform of a gift from every angle. He didn't know where to attack it first. He finally walked over to the large bow, but paused and looked up at Sam. "What, you don't think I can do it?" He grunted and tugged on part of the bow. It didn't work. Sam had tight this pretty tight. He wondered if his giant did this before or after he grew. After pulling some more the bow barely budged. Dean grew exhausted and quit.

"Quit already?" Sam teased. "Aw, thought you had muscles!" He picked his little man up and placed him on his leg as he sat Indian style. Then he reached down and easily unwrapped the box with his huge fingers. Dean watched longingly as the giant digits undid the ribbon with ease. Then they found their way to the box edges and lifted the top off. Inside was an assortment of chocolate candies, though they all were scaled to Sam's size.

"Ooooo, they look delicious!" Dean said with a big smile. He loved chocolates and blew a kiss up to Sam. "Thanks babe!"

"Well, you're still my favorite chocolate," Sam said with a lick of his lips. "So how about you strip out of those dull clothes and we can have some real fun. I'm not going to be the only one sitting here in my underwear." He reached down a picked up a chocolate, then as he teasingly looked at Dean he popped it into his mouth. He rolled it around with his enormous tongue and then chewed it up. "Mmmmm, they are delicious. Better hurry up before they're all gone." He popped another candy in.

"You're cheating!" Dean protested. He hastily tossed his wife beater aside, his muscles catching a quick chill in the cooling air. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then pulled down his shorts. He danced a little as he revealed his black boxers. "I'm in my boxers too, so stop eating my candy!"

"Your candy?" Sam questioned with a slight smirk to his lips. "I brought this for me. I was your Valentine present, silly." He laughed and grabbed another chocolate, then brought it towards Dean. But he kept it out of his reach, dangling it over his head mockingly. "Now, how about you ask nicely and I might let you have a taste."

"Well how about you give me the candy and I let you taste my chocolate?" Dean winked at the giant.

Sam smiled and squeezed the chocolate a bit. It was enough to break it into smaller pieces and reveal the gooey, raspberry center that slowly dripped onto his enormous fingers. He brought the candy down to Dean's level. At first Dean just grabbed bits of chocolate that were like crumbs to Sam. To Dean, they were small candy bars actually. Once he noticed the sweet raspberry filling glistening in the light and dripping slowly down his boyfriend's fingers, he couldn't resist. He immediately started to lick the enormous hand clean, loving the taste of raspberry.

The fingers drew nearer to Dean as he licked them, making it easier for him to do so. Eventually the little man could feel the raspberry filling rubbing against his bare stomach and chest. "Mmmmm, you look good enough to eat," the giant said as his other hand appeared and lifted the little man up. He was raised to the enormous face, his vision filled with the handsome sight as a large tongue licked the large lips. As he was brought closer to the gigantic mouth he could feel the breaths being blow down from the large nose.

Suddenly a huge tongue eased its way out from the ample lips and licked the little body. The rough and smooth surface felt amazing against Dean as it removed the sweet material and he moaned at the feeling. The cool, gooey filling was replaced with warm saliva as Sam continued to lick his little man. Dean was completely relaxed in the giant's grip now. He was uneasy at first, but after feeling a few licks he really loved it.

After a bit of this playing, Sam finally tossed the squeezed chocolate candy in his mouth and chewed it up carefully. Hungry still, he reached for another and bit into it. It was cherry filled, and a few squirts of the inner substance ran over the giant lips. A huge tongue licked his mouth clean as Sam rubbed the half bitten chocolate over his little man. His smooth and light brown skin became covered with the cherry filling and melting chocolate. Once again the giant licked him clean.

"Enjoying the taste of your little man, big guy?" Dean asked. The large moans of the giant told him all he needed to know.

"What did you get me? asked Sam.

Dean suddenly realized that he forgot about it. "Uh, I have something to tell you," he started between his own miniscule moans.

"Oh?" Sam wondered. He finished off the candy in his hand and then covered the box once more.

"It's just... well... I didn't give you anything. But I can make it up to you. I promise! Please don't be mad," Dean admitted as he blushed.

"Oh really?" asked Sam. His finger returned and worked its way around the little guy's body. It wasn't like when he examined him earlier. It was more like a petting and massaging the little muscles. "Does it involve making my 'friend' down there feel less lonely?" He winked at Dean, leaned back on the grass, and placed Dean onto his firm chest. A wide eyed Dean nodded yes, thinking Sam had read his mind.

"We'll get to that later, but first... Like my big muscles now?" Sam flexed his pecs under the little man which made Dean lost his balance but not fall.

"Yeah, they are as sexy as ever!" To show his giant just how much they turned him on he got down on his hands and knees and started to kiss the warm muscle. He loved the taste and feel of the skin. It was better than he remembered.

"Aw, so sweet of you," Sam whispered as he rested his head on his arms. His huge biceps flexed as he did so, showing off his enormous strength and body.

Dean loved doing this when they were both normal sized, but this is a fun and new experience. He shifted his position and now was kneeling in between the two huge mountainous pecs. He worked the skin the best he could with his little hands, rubbing and massaging the warm flesh. The muscle underneath was firm and he had to use his fists and elbows to do a good job.

It paid off. Sam was moaning happily as he closed his eyes. "Not bad, little guy. I could get use to this." He was enjoying it so much that he started to get hard and excited from the power he had over Dean. The little man was already quite turned on from the whole experience.

Dean continued to glide his limbs over the smooth skin and massage it the best he could. He would kiss here and there happily, smiling when he felt the muscle underneath flex occasionally. He turned around and looked down at the rest of the enormous body. He loved the firm abs too and wondered if he should massage them next. Then he saw the tent in the red silk boxers.

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the little man say 'wow.' He noticed what he was looking at and it made him smile. "Hmmm, think that's award enough for the massage? " The giant reached down and pulled the boxers over his thighs. His huge erection popped to life again. It was like a tower to the little man now. "So..."

"...so what?" Dean wondered out loud. He couldn't help but stare at the colossal organ. "You think... you think I can do something with that?" He was a bit intimidated. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he loved it in fact, but it was now bigger than him.

Sam laughed. "Well, this was your idea for a gift and I can tell by your own little tent that it turns you on. Or maybe it's just my whole body that does. So enough stalling and let's get to the real fun." He paused and rubbed his huge muscle next to Dean. The giant fingers working the enormous mass of bulk was amazing and the little man couldn't help but stare. He watched as the huge fingers traveled down the rows of firm abs, through the forest of pubic hair, and gently glide across the massive cock. It shivered at the touch. "So sexy, you going to help your titan of a boyfriend or do I not get a present this year?"

Dean turned back to Sam's handsome face and nodded excitedly. Then he looked back at the huge cock and slowly got to his feet. He traveled down the enormous body to the tower of manhood. It was like a dream trance as he walked, passing over warm skin and muscle, traveling through tickling vines of hair, until the little man was finally standing before the tower of a cock.

Looking it up and down a few times, Dean was growing even harder himself. "Here goes nothing," he said as he rubbed his hands together and then placed them onto the warm skin. The cock twitched at his touch and it made the little guy giggle. He wasn't intimidated anymore. He was aroused big time. He pressed his whole body up against the erection and started to grind slowly against it. The giant moaned at the feeling. Dean smiled, knowing he was pleasing his boyfriend at his now incredible new size. Getting more into it, he started to wrap his arms and legs around the huge shaft and massaged it with his body.

Sam moaned at the feeling. "Aw man, that is awesome! I didn't think it would be this hot!" His cock grew stiffer and larger. His whole body shivered with pleasure. He ran his enormous toes into the sand playfully, curling them with ecstasy. He rubbed his pecs and abs with his hand, trying to keep them busy. He didn't want to get himself off. He knew this would be more enjoyable. "Oh babe, you're so fucking hot!"

Dean slowly climbed the cock the best he could. From Dean's POV, the tip was getting further away from him as Sam's dick grew harder and longer. It was difficult, but he loved the challenge. He loved turning his boyfriend on. He loved his boyfriend this size. He loved everything right now! He soon found his lips pressed against the cock, licking, sucking and kissing it as he journeyed skyward. It was causing Sam to pant heavier, the cock to tremble with power. Then suddenly the body arched and shivered with pleasure in the night air.

Before Dean knew it, the enormous cock was raining down hot cum everywhere. It had exploded like a geyser, the largest orgasm anyone had seen. The thick, white seed splattered down onto the firm abs and stomach. The giant cock twitched with the enormous load, causing Dean to fall free and land into the huge pubes. There he laid as he watched the fireworks show of the giant's cum exploding into the air and crashing down into glimmering streams. Then the body collapsed back to the earth, the huge titan causing a small tremor.

"That was incredible!" Dean yelled after it was over. He was rock hard, ready to blow at any second after just witnessing the most primal, masculine display of power he had ever seen. A few bits of cum landed on his body and he quickly licked them off.

Once Sam was past his post-orgasm trance, he scooped his little man in his hand and sat back up. "So, you look like you could use some fun yourself," the giant said in the most seductive voice Dean had ever heard. He didn't protest as a huge finger pulled down his black boxers and let his large erection pop free. "Need some help, little man?"

Dean trembled with excited at the question. "Oh yeah, giant stud!"

Dean was brought close to Sam's enormous mouth. This time no chocolate candies were involved. It was just a giant, his little man, and a throbbing erection. Sam slowly stuck out his enormous tongue. It was flicked across the little naked body of his boyfriend. He licked the muscles affectionately as he felt every curve and groove of the lean physique. Then his tongue founds its way to Dean's crotch where it really got to work.

Dean loved it. The huge tongue massaged and played with his cock. It wrapped itself around it and worked it perfectly, the saliva lubing it up and warming it in the night sky. The little moan's of Dean made Sam laugh and smile at times, which only stimulated the cock even more. The huge fingers rubbed and massaged the rest of the little's body, and though that would've been pleasure enough on its own, nothing could compare to the enormous tongue playing with the cock. Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was too much.

He finally cummed onto his giant's tongue. Though it was the largest load he had ever had, it seemed like nothing to the giant who barely noticed. It was absorbed quickly by the mouth and large amounts of saliva. Dean, exhausted, laid panting in the giant palm. Sam gave him a kiss over his stomach and chest and then wiped him clean with his silk boxers.

Once Dean was dry again, he became tangled in the warm pubes of the titan. "Night sexy, sleep well," the colossal young man said as he pulled up his boxers once more and covered his boyfriend with them. He placed his hand over the boxers and little body as the tiny guy fell asleep. The giant leaned back too and dozed off quickly. It had been the best Valentine's Day for both of them.


	3. Sam's Overnight Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to pick up Sam for their date, but gets more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a review/request that I left for Miscellaneous Birdflash by the-fandom-writer-ha. I don't own any Supernatural characters.

Dean walked up to the door of Sam's house, rang the doorbell, and waited somewhat impatiently outside. It was almost a month since he and his boyfriend went on a date. Both of them had been extremely busy between their own everyday lives. 

The door opened after what felt like an eternity, and Dean was left staring face to… chest, with Sam. The 6'2 Dean had to physically lift his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes, his expression slightly stunned. When did Sam get so tall?

Sam walked through the door in a jogging suit and blushed nervously, obviously knowing why Dean was staring at him. "So…it turns out I'm not done growing yet. I grew a few inches a few days ago," he said with a shy laugh.

"A few?" he asked sarcastically as he blinked at him. "Dude, you're like a 7 footer. I could climb you like a jungle gym," he said and met Sam's eyes again.

Sam grinned at him and laughed. "I wouldn't mind that. I'm 7'4 now. I managed to find clothes for me at the local boutique. And besides, I think you've managed to become even cuter from this angle with the way you're looking up at me."

"I'm not cute," warned an annoyed Dean. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we gonna go or what? It's been over a month since we've been on a proper date," he grumbled.

Sam's grin only grew. "Awe, look at my baby getting all pouty and angry," he cooed and smirked, suddenly swooping Dean up in his arms bridal style. Dean yelped as Sam picked him up. "You're so tiny compared to me now. In fact, I think I can carry you like this to your car like the perfect gentleman."

Dean glared daggers at the redhead. "I'm not tiny, and I'm not your baby," he said, but didn't struggle to get out of Sam's hold.

Sam laughed and held Dean closer to his broad chest and bouncing pecs so warm him up as if Dean was shivering. "Oh just shut up and accept it. You're puny, I'm tall, and you like it," he purred and looked down at Dean with a more seductive glint in his eye.

Dean repressed a shiver and grumbled, just crossing his arms over himself and not making eye contact with Sam.

Sam smirked wide. "That's what I thought. Now, let me carry you to your car. It must be a long walk for you. If you're a good boy while we eat, maybe we can have a special type of dessert afterwards where you can get a closer look at _all_ of me," he said with a wink as he took long strides to Dean's car.

Dean didn't say anything as he got into the driver's seat and watched as Sam tried to fit into his 1967 Impala. Dean because he thought to himself, "Who knows? Maybe he'll grow even taller."


End file.
